For J Michael Tatum
by IhUgGeDaBeAr
Summary: Based off a conversation between me and my friend that he experienced at Tokyo in Tulsa, I decided to make one. Because I can. SO TAKE THAT. Fair warning. It contains TatumxScar. :DD


**So, upon a conversation I had with my friend who is/was at a panel at Tokyo in Tulsa, I decided to make the most crackiest pairing ever.  
**

**So he went to go see a panel on FMA.  
**

**And let me tell you. I thought this would be the funniest shit ever.**

**Tatum this on is for you.  
**

* * *

As dimly as the flame flickered, only a little light had remained within the closed room. Not much had been to this room, which had an odd smell of the scented candle and a mixture of some kind of food. The room was rather simple. A bed that had a strange pattern upon it, a desk that had been filled with various papers and two pairs of glasses, one being a pair of eye glasses and the other a pair of shades, and many other things most rooms had but it would be rather boring to add in. Anyways, getting back to this story..

There had been a large lump underneath the covers, indicating two people had been under them. One of the people had been a tan man with white hair. He had piercing red irises and had an "x" on his face. He had been rather buff, seeing as how he lives as a fighter. The other man, who had been a little less buff, tan, and black hair, sort of cut into some kind of awkward Mohawk..thing... that is amazing..like..amagaw- sorry. Anyways, he has.. Hazel.. blue.. you know, I don't really know, to be honest. Ah well, it doesn't matter. Details.. Details... Oh! Sorry.

The larger male had his arm around the other, nuzzling his nose into the other head. The smaller had been looking off to the end of the bed, considering his eyes had followed the patterns to the ends.

"You're awfully quiet." The larger one spoke, gripping the others chin gently between his thumb and index finger. The two exchanged a loving gaze for a moment or so, before the other sighed lightly.

"Who, me? No, not at all." A slight smile cracked as the corners of his mouth lifted upwards. He reached up and gently touched the others cheek gently. The other stared back with an awkward look, though, it was meant to be taken as gentle. Considering.. he /is/ usually consumed in hatred and revenge, though tonight he had been rather off.

"You lie to me," He muttered to the smaller. "Tatum, I don't like that. It is quite cruel."

"You know I don't mean to be so silent. I have no reason to speak sometimes. Nor be loud."

"And it is my job to make you make noise, sir?" The white haired questioned, lifting a brow at the others statement, causing a wider grin to appear on Tatum's face.

"Scar," Tatum laughed lightly, nudging at the other lightly with a small chuckle. He moved them together, causing Scar to lay on his back so he could rest upon the males bare stomach. He placed his hands upon his chest and sighed. "I think I need to tell you something."

"Mhh?" There was an echo within the males mouth of some noise, as he massaged the males leg and thigh. He looked up at the other with a questionable, yet seductive look. The other sighed lightly, leaning closer to the other. He placed his forehead against the others gently and sighed.

"I don't know how I would say it." He muttered quietly, looking into the others eyes with a small pout. Though, it was usually unlike the male to pout about not being able to say certain things. 'Specially when it came to talking to Scar. But, no matter.

"Let me say it for you?" Scar questioned rather darkly, flipping the two again so that he now was on the top. A small, devious smirk appeared on his face, letting the other know things.. that shouldn't be spoken allowed here.

"That is a horrible joke." Tatum muttered darkly, sending a slight growl towards the other, who found some kind of dark amusement with his words. This only angered the other slightly more. Tatum tried to move about, but was only pinned. His hands were pinned to the bed roughly. Scar leaned over the others body and grinned darkly.

"Shut up now." Scar growled playfully, taking the others lips within his own roughly. The kiss lasted a moment before Tatum jerked his head to the side, breaking it. Scar attacked his neck brutally, nipping and sucking upon it and bruising it.

"Ahn.." Tatum began vocalized lightly, wiggling underneath the stronger male, who's grip only seemed to tighten upon the male the more he moved about with struggling.

"You just like it, huh?" Scar chuckled darkly as his moved to the others collar bone. He nipped against the bone playfully as he moved the others hand into one hand and used the free to move against his body. "You do, because you aren't fighting back."

"I..." Tatum started to whimper, wiggling even more. He had been pinned underneath someone who literally could snap him in two, he knew how to cool it when needed.

"What?" Scar moved to be eye level with the other, questioning the look within his eyes. Something was the matter, but honestly, what could it mean? He worried something would be wrong and secretly hoped that wasn't the case.

"IT'S AWKWARD WHEN WE HAVE THE SAME VOICE!" Tatum suddenly shouted, staring up at the stronger male, who looked back with a blank face. Tatum knew he was thinking. Which wasn't good. It never meant a good thing.

"Motherfucker." Scar slid off of him and turned his back to the other. Tatum moved to sit up and stare at the males back, watching as the muscles flexed and unflexed. He was angry, but at the same time, he couldn't stay mad at all. "That is the fourth time this week. I mean.. We can't even have a threesome with-"

"Shut. Up." Tatum suddenly snapped at him, glaring at the back of his head, knowing he hated when he did that. "I never want to speak about that, ever. So do not say his name."

"You rejected me." Scar said angrily. "So... Sebastian." His voice held such bluntness within his tone, it caused Tatum to jerk backwards and fall upon the bed once more. Scar smirked darkly at the others anger, causing him to look back in a glare, only to make the situation worse.

"You are so weird! Why would I want to listen to my own voice telling me how I am such a-" He caught himself as the other began to chuckle. He glared back in embarrassment. "Shut the hell up!"

"You are too cute. So.." Scar began calmly, as he moved closer to the male laying down. "If I allow you to be on top, will you consider doing it with me?"

"... Fine." Tatum mumbled as he a looked away from the other, full of embarrassment. He smiled lightly and huffed.

* * *

**And that my friends, is the most crackiest and weirdest thing I wrote.**

**Tatum hates having fun with Scar and Sebastian... if he isn't on top.  
**

**Anyways.  
**

**Thar! :D  
**


End file.
